Remote access/support tools can present threats to online users. For example, banking customers might be defrauded using remote administration tools by permitting remote administrative parties to view and access activities conducted by the users while accessing sensitive sites and utilizing sensitive information (i.e., social security numbers, bank account numbers, etc.). Conventional approaches may simply deny usage of remote tools and/or block protocol-specific communication to reduce the likelihood of such security threats. While such blocking operations may reduce the number of security concerns, drawbacks exist as they block legitimate software assistant tools and require knowledge of the specific tools/protocols used by hackers or scammers.